Liars
by AnaHeartsChuck
Summary: Just like that, Chuck’s plan to make her pay for denying him sex and then almost breaking his nose flew out the window. Fluff! Please read and review! Thanks!


Hey!! I hope you guys and gals enjoy reading this one-shot of mine! Please, please review even if you absolutely hate it!! Y'all keep me going. =] Can't wait for the next episode!!! how cute were they?!?

I don't own Gossip Girl or any of its characters. I would be delighted, however, if they let me have Chuck Bass. =D

* * *

"Chu-uck! Ugh!" Blair shoved at her boyfriend's sleeping form. Nothing.

"CHUCK!" she slapped his arm, which she noticed, was nicely covered by the blankets he had pulled off of her in his sleep.

"Chuck, this isn't remotely funny! I'm freezing and you're hogging all the blankets!" Blair sat upright, wrapped her arms around her body and assessed the situation. Chuck, curled up on his side facing away from her, had the blankets wrapped tightly around his body like a protective cocoon. They were even tucked under his chin. If her teeth weren't chattering, and her feet weren't cold, she would've melted at such an adorable sight. But the fact was, her body temperature was dropping significantly and no amount of "Chuck Cuteness" was going to stop her from giving her body what it craved. Heat. Sweet delicious heat.

Despite her determination, she felt a smile start to tug on the corners of her lips. _Aww_, she thought, _he does look incredibly peaceful_… A powerful shiver reminded her that his peacefulness wasn't going to warm her up anytime soon.

"Aargh!" Blair threw herself back on her pillow and kicked her legs in annoyance. This was all his fault. If he hadn't insisted she wear that flimsy, black slip that left little to the imagination to bed she wouldn't be having this problem. She turned to face him and was met by his back. A very nicely toned, back that looked like it was having a splendid time underneath that blanket.

"Basstard!" she hissed and gave him a hard shove. He didn't even flinch.

Blair turned to look at their bedside clock. 3:52am. She had to get up in two hours and eight minutes, get ready for school and take one of the hardest exams in her life.

She had spent two weeks studying for that monstrosity and she still didn't feel as if she had mastered the material completely. As a result, she was stressed out of her mind. So stressed that she had denied Chuck his nightly lovemaking.

"C'mon Waldorf, you know there's nothing more effective than sex to help you relax," Chuck had whispered as he crouched over her, putting one arm on either side of her, and practically pinning her to the table on which she was busy reviewing. He began to trace her ear with his tongue while his hands began to pull down the fragile straps of her nightgown. Blair's pen froze and her eyes fluttered, her body beginning to give in to the salacious sensations that his expert tongue and hands were eliciting in her.

Her head fell back landing in his chest. Chuck took the opportunity to nuzzle her neck, placing kisses all along her collarbone and pulsing point, his hand slipping lower. Blair's eyes closed, her body relaxed and her fingertips dropped the pen. It landed with a loud _CLACK_, which resonated throughout the quiet room. And that was all it took to bring Blair Waldorf back to reality. Her head jerked forward unexpectedly, causing her forehead to connect with Chuck's nose. HARD.

"Damn it, Blair!" Chuck sprung back, his hands over his nose and his eyes watery from the impact.

Blair stared at him wide-eyed. She watched him pace circles all over their bedroom floor while muttering a very lengthy, very creative string of curse words. She quickly searched her mind for something to say that could express how sorry she was but she drew a blank. Then she realized, it was all his fault like always. If he had just let her study in peace, none of this would have happened.

So, instead of apologizing, she simply said," That, _darling_, will teach you not to interrupt me when I'm trying to study," and turned back to her books.

She heard him stop in his tracks and mutter something under his breath that sounded very much like, "Bitch". Blair smiled to herself and heard the door slam shut. A few minutes later, Chuck returned with an ice pack and then got into bed, but not before he made sure Blair heard that all he wanted was some goodnight sex with his girlfriend, whom he loved, but now had to settle for a broken nose. Blair grinned. She could practically hear the pout in his voice.

Sometime around midnight, Blair joined her boyfriend in bed, and sometime between then and 3:52 am he had managed to rob her of her part of the covers. She needed to get some sleep soon or else she would not only fail her exam but also wake up with bags under her eyes. There was absolutely _no way_ she would let either of those two horrors happen. Searching for a solution, she snuggled up to Chuck's back, hoping his body heat would help, but it was completely pointless. While the front side of her body was having a ball, her back side was completely covered in goose bumps.

Frustrated, Blair sat back up and studied the side of Chuck's face. A large purple-black spot was already growing on his nose. Feeling just a tiny bit better she said, "Sure, you mother chucker, you get to sleep while I suffer. At least, I wont be sporting an eggplant for a nose tomorrow."

She supposed she could push him off the bed; that would certainly wake him up. Plus, she had already established that everything was his fault so she didn't have to feel guilty about his nose or about "accidentally" shoving him to the ground. She smirked. Yes, that sounded like an excellent plan.

She placed one hand on his shoulder and another on his hip. Then, with a wicked smile on her face, she gathered all her strength and braced herself for the biggest push in her life. All of a sudden, however, she was on her back, being crushed by Chuck's body.

Blair blinked up at his face which was merely centimeters away from hers. He was sporting an enormous smirk and a laughing twinkle in his eyes.

"Sorry, _darling_, but it looks like your grandiose scheme has failed."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, averting her gaze and trying to sound as nonchalant as she possibly could.

"Liar," he murmured and captured her lips with his. Blair moved beneath him to better accommodate his weight and felt something hard against her thigh.

She quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you were asleep?"

"Maybe," he answered without lifting his lips from hers.

"Liar," she repeated and gave his lower lip a gentle nip.

"Ouch Waldorf," he exclaimed dramatically, "is it not enough that you disfigure my nose? Now, you have to damage my irresistible smirk?"

"Oh, you poor poor baby!" she coddled, placing gentle kisses on the tip of his nose and then landing back on his heart shaped mouth. Her hands traveled to his back, now bare, the blankets having slipped off his upper body when he attacked her in mid scheme. Her fingertips skimmed up and down his spine, ever so often stopping to trace small circles near the waistline of his boxers.

"Damn Blair!" he exclaimed, suddenly breaking the kiss, "your hands are freezing!"

"Really?" she asked sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed." She flattened her palms on his back and grinned when Chuck hissed at the contact.

"Amused Waldorf?" he asked against the skin of her neck, "haven't you heard payback's a bitch?" His mouth traveled lower to her collarbone and then her shoulder, where he paused and bit her, then ran his tongue over the spot.

Blair shuddered, completely forgetting what she was going to say. She was sure it was something along the lines of payback not being as a big a bitch as she, but with his lips and tongue doing the things they were, it simply did not matter.

His hands slowly traveled up her arms and made their way to her shoulders where he began to pull down the thin, black straps that were keeping her slip on. He pulled it lower and lower, his mouth pressing kisses on the skin his hands were busy uncovering. She gave a small moan and felt the cocky basstard smile against her skin. His lips and hands kept moving lower in unison until he had her completely exposed beneath him. He shifted a little, making sure certain areas on his body were pressing against certain areas on hers. She groaned at the contact and tangled her fingers in his hair, demanding his mouth linger on specific spots.

Chuck continued to move lower and then stopped to pay some attention to her belly button. He used his tongue to trace it and then began to mimic a certain activity she was sure they would engage in just a bit.

Suddenly, Chuck pulled his creative tongue away from her and rolled off of her. Blair gave a small whimper and her hand automatically reached out to try and stop him. She failed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked sitting up.

Chuck shrugged, his famous smirk plastered on his face. "I thought I should let you sleep. You have that very _very_ important test tomorrow."

Blair looked at Chuck with an incredibly hungry look, allowing her eyes to wander over his entire body, and before Chuck could even blink she was on him, her legs straddling either side of him. She leaned over him, her mouth landing next to his ear. "What test?" she asked in a sultry whisper and began to slowly move against him.

Just like that, Chuck's plan to make her pay for denying him sex and then almost breaking his nose flew out the window.


End file.
